2nd Eye
The 2nd Eye (or Rouge Eye) is an exact clone of Eye and he has every feature of the original. When he is first revealed in "Surgery Circus", the giant eyeball appears to be the original eye's friend. Eventually in "Enjoy The Arm", he grows an arm out of his side and grabs a shotgun, which he points at the Eye's so-called "forehead." Appearance Like The Original Eye has a very simple design, he has a big circle, with a pink eyelid, eyelashes, the eye is colored blue, a black circle in the circle of it, a mouth & two stick-finger legs, the only difference is that this eye grows an arm & holds a shotgun. =Appearances:= Season 2: In "Surgery Circus", Liquor reveals the 2nd Eye To Fitz, Eye, Golden Joe and Peanut Cop as a secret hidden behind his liquor shelf, identical to the first. Screenshot 2015-08-07 at 12.11.35 PM.png In "Booger Haze", both eyes start tap dancing, as Fitz, Skillet, Liquor, and the New Guy watch, Later The Two Eyes come and become friends and talk about the Hand that cut off their legs. In "Enjoy The Arm", The Eye, and 2nd Eye have a huge major role in the episode where Liquor does a Comedy show inviting The Two Eyes within an unknown room full of Liquor on the shelves, a mouse hole, and a stage which Liquor is on using a microphone and light can be seen and an exit door next to them can also be seen. Coming to see them as their eyeballs, he comments about the town is made of cardboard, the Eyes consider him "Funn-Eye", soon Liquor thanks him and tells a joke about a Bagel at a Hat store, he is getting started, Liquor tells more jokes about three ships, not two ships, comments about a round of drinks for the Eye but the two don't drink, a another joke about someone walking into a house and say "Happy Birthday, I brought you a Bowtie and the guy says not another tie", Liquor laughs and he knows he said that to her, then he says about hearing something about a screaming lemon, later he says something about giving a hand, showing off the Hand in a jar to the Eyes, Liquor going to the exit to a room where he is talking to The Shadowy Figure and then The 2nd Eye grows a Arm. Screenshot 2019-01-31 at 9.16.35 PM.png In "Meat Warrior", the 2nd Eye leads the original Eye out of Liquor's shop and onto the street. The street scene is shown on one Shark's monitor in his monitor room. In "Meaty Dreamy", Golden Joe finds a camera with an unusual photo of both Eyes, with one of them having a purple limb for a leg. Screenshot 2019-02-03 at 5.36.19 PM.png In "Eighteen", The 2nd Eye is working with Shark and The Rectangular Businessman as he tortures the Eye that is held hostage with Golden Joe and the New Guy. In "Pre-Reckoning", the 2nd Eye comes to pull a gun and to hit Golden Joe, Golden Joe replies "Help Me". Screenshot 2019-02-16 at 4.42.54 PM.png In "Farewell", The 2nd Eye is officially killed off by Fitz, Skillet and the Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman hop out of the flames as they shoot their weapons, which causes the Eye's shackle to break off, The 2nd Eye's body to burst apart with lots of blood spilling out and Shark's head to explode. After this the 2nd Eye is never seen again and he doesn't appear in "INVICTUS" (Aside from a small brief cameo on the Giant Letter U at the end of credits) unlike Shark and The Rectangular Businessman who revived off-screen. Appearances Appearance List: "Surgery Circus", "Booger Haze", "Enjoy The Arm", "Meat Warrior", "Meaty Dreamy", "Eighteen", "Pre-Reckoning", "Farewell", "INVICTUS" (Small Cameo). Trivia * It's unknown why Liquor would have a clone of the eye in his Liquor Shelf. Category:Characters Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased